produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Son Dongpyo
|birthday = September 9, 2002 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 166 cm |weight = 48 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Son Dongpyo (손동표) is currently an idol under DSP Media. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #6 on the the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Dongpyo debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Pretty Girl" (2019) * "Boyness" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Son Dongpyo Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' Produce X 101 Son Dongpyo Produce 101 Profile.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Son Dongpyo Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 DSP미디어 I 손동표 I 덕통사고 조심! 나노단위로 터지는 잔망미 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ손동표(DSP미디어) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ한승우(PLAN A) VS 손동표(DSP미디어) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ손동표(DSP미디어) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ함원진(스타쉽) - 손동표(DSP미디어) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ손동표(DSP미디어) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 DSP미디어 손동표, 이준혁, 이환 ♬Ko Ko Bop @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ손동표 - NCT U ♬BOSS @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Boss Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ손동표 - Imagine Dragons ♬Believer @댄스 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Believer Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ손동표 - ♬이뻐이뻐 @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Pretty Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 소년미(少年美) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Boyness PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1